Un deseo, una peticion, celos y magia xD
by Wolfiebratscheerleaders
Summary: Que ocurre cuando juntas una hada, un principe y un maou caprichoso?. Yuuri por fin reaccionara cuando cierta hadita intente crearle celos con el principe masoku o seguira indiferente? Yuuram n.n
1. Chapter 1

Wolfiebratscheerleaders: Nos presentamos! Somos dos escritoras que amamos el yuuram y venimos con un fic algo marhiuano XD

Aya: Mi ser ayaka usagui un gusto!, adoro escribir fics y tengo 17 Amo a Wolfram y al Yuuram.

Tartaria: Hola! Tengo 14 Pero me conocen como Tartaria owo y Yo tambien amo A wolfram Y es mio!.. La verdad no .. ¡Viva el Yuuram!

Disclaimer: KKM no nos pertenece ni mucho menos, solo utilizamos los personajes para distraernos un poco nOn!!! …

Aya: bueno este es el primer episodio del fanfic colectivo que realizamos de varios que pensamos hacer . ,

Tartaria: Esperamos que lo disfruten. Dejen reviews y amen el yuuram XD haha ja nee.

-…-Diálogos.

"…" son pensamientos.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Era un caluroso día de verano con un cielo despejado y el sol mostrando su fuerza hasta en el último rincón de Shin Makoku. Todos en el castillo parecían ocupados preparando todo para la próxima llegada del Maou.

En verdad que el castillo se sentía realmente vació sin él, no había con quien conversar y siempre los mismos días monótonos, cada mañana desde muy temprano entrenaba con sus soldados pero el resto de la tarde le quedaba libre y realmente se haya perdido así mismo entre las cuatro paredes de su habitación.

Aunque pensándolo de una manera positiva así no sentía tan fuerte la agonía del no ser correspondido. Si tan solo Yuuri comprendiera sus sentimientos talvez las heridas dolerían menos. Eso es lo que pensaba ese día un chico de cabellos dorados y ojos esmeraldas.

Mientras tanto en un lugar muy pero muy pero de verdad muy lejano de Shin Makoku…

Se veían un montón de pequeños seres bien parecidos a los humanos, solo que con rasgos mas finos, de menor estatura y con vestimenta hecha a base de plantas y flores. Todos parecían demasiado atareados corriendo de lado a lado con muchos bloques de papeles y gritando nombres de diferentes personas.

Entre ellas se encontraba una joven pelirosada y de ojos dorados, bonita y de tez clara, Melissa era una Hada en entrenamiento que nerviosamente cojio un papel en el aire y leyó el nombre en el. "Wolfram Bielefeld". La chica no estaba segura de que tarea se le había asignado, según el papel la tarea que tenia que completar era la felicidad.

Al ver la imagen del chico se pregunto como un chico que parecía tenerlo todo pudiera haber sido aceptada su petición, pero eso no le concernía, se volvió y pudo darse cuenta de la ola de chicas que estaban tras de ella admirando la imagen del bello joven.

-Nee Melissa si quieres yo puedo ayudarle a encontrarme es decir la felicidad -

-¡¡Lo que encontraría contigo seria la paranoia!!

-pero como sea tengo que ir a ayudarlo

-pobre chico... - dijeron varias al coro negando resignadas con la cabeza.

Melissa estaba un poco molesta ya que sus amigas desconfiaban de ella pero ya verían cuando vuelva con el trabajo resuelto y sin ningún error, en ese momento seria su venganza. Pero por mientras tendría que empacar sus cosas y dirigirse a Shin Makoku? Era un nombre muy 'original' si lo podría decir pero eso no era importante lo importante era encontrar ese chico cumplir su deseo hacerlo feliz y volver.

- Seguro que será sencillo… digo ¿Que podría ir mal?- se pregunto ella misma dudando, Pero ella no sabia lo que le esperaría…

Volviendo con el chico dorado...

El aburrimiento había llegado a un momento de no saber que hacer para no quedarse dormido en cualquier lugar del palacio, y entonces decidió ir a la biblioteca, talvez el leer le distrajera un poco.

Se detuvo frente a una enorme puerta de madera y entro en la habitación, era una biblioteca mas reducida en cuanto a espacio y no tan lujosa como la principal en la que acudía con Yuuri y Greta; Esta era mas acogedora y servia como su único refugio en el palacio donde estaba seguro que nadie lo molestaría, ni si quiera el latoso de Weller lo buscaba ahí y podía estar horas y horas pensando y ningún sonido le interrumpía, en definitiva esa biblioteca era especial para el. No tenia que preocuparse de nada no al menos en ese lugar.

Decidió buscar algo interesante para poder distraerse por un rato. Estuvo caminando por todas las estanterías hasta que vio algo que le llamo la atención, había un libro que se estaba moviendo.

Decidió abrirlo para averiguar que rayos era lo que estaba ocurriendo y al abrirlo le cayó encima una chica.

-¡¡Waaaaa Eso me dolió T.T!!-

-- tu no eres el que esta abajo- dijo Wolfram totalmente sacado de aire.

-¡¡Ahhhhh¡Lo siento, lo siento! Oh diablos se supone que debo darle felicidad y en vez de eso le caigo en sima T.T bueno, bueno n.nU Hola querido eh ... -revisa el sobre- Wolfram Von Bief.. Biel... dejémosle en Wólfram ¿te parece?

-Me parece mejor si me dejas respirar x.x-

-¡Ahh!! Cierto- La chica se levanta rápidamente, en un instante y con una agilidad impresionante Wolfram se había reincorporado y desenvainando la espada apunto contra la chica.

-tienes 10 segundos para decirme quien eres- Amenazo el príncipe Mazoku a la chiquilla.

- Ah ah ah... Etto… ¿quien soy? Ahh siiii soy soy ¡M-Melissa!- La chiquilla estaba que se desasía de los nervios, no era bueno que su primer cliente le apuntara con una espada. "¡¿Serán así todos mis trabajos?!"

-¡¿Y para que viniste?! y ¡¿Como rayos saliste de un libro?!

-Este… lo que pasa es que soy una hada y vengo a traerte felicidad. ¡Míralo por ti mismo! -Le muestra el sobre con sus datos y su petición.

-¿Como rayos…?-

-¡Lo ves¡¡Es real solo léelo pero no me mates T.T!!-

-¿Como se que es real?, eso de las hadas no me convence no soy idiota.-

-Si gustas puedo llamar a mis superiores o... ¡Ya se¿Me acabas de ver salir del libro o no es así? La gente de tu país no puede hacer eso ¿o si?-

-... Eso no... Como sea aun así no necesito de una tonta para que me ayude con Yuuri-

-ah entonces todo se trata de una chica ¿Eh?-

-o//o claro que no // Yuuri es... eso no importa, pero no necesito tu ayuda-

-Claro que si la necesitas aquí lo dice - señala el papel casi restregándoselo en la cara.

-¡Le vas a hacer caso a un tonto papel!-

-Es lo que tengo que hacer y si aquí dice que tengo que traerte felicidad ¡Te la voy a dar quieras o no!-

-... hmpf... -

-a ver y ¿Cual es el problema con la chica?

-es un chico

-Ahh es un chic... ¡¿Eh?! - La chica abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, si que no esperaba esa cuestión pero de inmediato se recupero al ver la cara avergonzada del heredero Bielefeld.

- …

-ah bueno eso no es importante, pero como sea ¿Cual es el problema?-

- ... Yo... el... No -

-¿No han tenido lemon? -

- ¿Eh? o.o ¿lemon¿Que no es limón? O.o y yo ¿Para que quiero uno? -

- Nada, nada olvida lo que acabo de decir instinto de una Yaoi fanática, pero tienes que decirme el problema-

-El no siente lo mismo por mi, mas bien no siente nada por mi-

-Eso es muy triste… ¡Ahora no es solo por mi trabajo esto es horrible¡Es mi deber ayudarte!-

-¡Ya te dije que no quiero tu ayuda!…-

-Ahora que podrías hacer para cambiar sus sentimientos…-

-¡Hey¡No me estas escuchando!-

-Tal vez si pudieras llamar su atención-

-¡Deja de ignorarme!-

-Ah ¡Ya se que hacer!-

-¿Que volver a tu casa y dejarme en paz?

-¡No¡Si le das el truco mágico¡Seguro que lograremos tu cometido!!

-¿Eh?

-Me refiero a los C-E-L-O-S

-ah si eso si los conozco pero me la vivo celándolo y no lo entiende…-

- ... ¡el que debe estar celoso es el!-

-¿Ehh?-

-Me refiero a que ¡Tienes que hacer que se ponga celoso!-

-Eso va a ser imposible…-

-Soy un hada ¿Lo recuerdas? Para mi nada es i-m-p-o-s-i-b-l-e-

-Aun así no va a funcionar… -

-¿Porque lo dices?-

-Como te explico… ¡No funcionara es todo!-

-Creo que debes dejarme probar

-¿Eh?-

- Hmm... ¡Ya! Nunca se te antoja un plato que esta solo, pero si mucha gente lo desea entonces siempre termina por llamarte la atención ¿O no?, es como los artistas hasta que no son muy sonados no son codiciados -

-No entiendo que es a lo que quieres llegar-

- ... Bueno, bueno lo que quiero decir es que Yuuri siempre te a tenido pegado a el, siempre estas cuando te necesita-

-… ¿y?-

-Que si dejaras de pegarte y pasaras más tiempo con otra persona le van a dar celos-

-Ahh Ya entendí... pero Uno ya te dije que no quería tu ayuda y dos ¡Quien va a querer colaborar con tu idea loca!-

-Primero acabas de decir querías eso es pasado y sobre lo segundo pues supongo que podría ser yo- propuso sonriente mientras se imaginaba sacando fotos al final de la escena de amor y esparciéndolas entre sus amigas.

-¿Tu me ayudaras con eso? -

- ¡Pues claro!-

-No se no estoy muy convencido...

-Ok… decidido ¡te ayudare!-

-Hey espero yo no dije…-

- Ahora ¡paso uno! o.o ¿Cual era? ah si si, lo primero es... - Alguien llamo a la puerta cortando la conversación de ambos jóvenes.

-¿Wolfram¿Estas aquí?- Esa voz puso de nervios al príncipe Masoku que pensaba como esconder a la chica, pero al verla supo que no tenía pensado moverse así que se dedico a contestar.

-Yuuri... aquí…- Dijo y abrió la puerta dejando pasar al pelinegro.

-Wolfram que…-

- ¡Holaaaa…! -grito la chica metiéndose entre ambos.

-¿Quien rayos...? Uh es hola supongo…-contesto fingiendo una sonrisa a la chica.

-Wolf-chan ¿Quien esta persona?- Se cuelga del brazo de Wolfram mirando cómplice al chico rubio que no tuvo alternativa mas que resignarse ante las órdenes de la pelirosa.

-Este... este es Yuuri -contesto completamente avergonzado y evitando la mirada del Maou.

-¡Hola Yuuri¡Es un gusto conocerte! Yo soy Melissa- Puso su mejor cara de niña buena, y trato de sonar lo mas dulce posible.

-Yuuri... ¿Podrías dejarnos solos un momento?-

- Eh... Claro... - dijo con algo de desconfianza el pelinegro, y saliendo de la habitación

-Me puedes decir ¡¿Que es lo que haces?!-

-¡Como que es lo que hago¡Te ayudo!-

- Pero…-

- ¡Nada de peros¡Toma esto en serio¡Es el corazón de Yuuri el que esta en juego!-

-… Ok…-

-Ahora el paso 1 ¡Esta listo! -

- y ¿Ese fue?-

- Mi presentación con el Maou, ahora solo falta que me presentes a todos frente a el, de una manera especial que haga que el señor rey ¡Se sienta incomodo y se lo haga notar a todos!-

- ¡Que¡A todos¡Que voy a parecer!-

- ¿Que prefieres a Yuuri o a tu dignidad? -

- … ¿Puedo ... pensarlo solo unos minutos? -

-¡Entonces esta decidido! Ahora que lo pienso no dio el resultado que yo esperaba hay que sacarle mas celos…-

-¡Que!-

- No te preocupes por nada ¡Tu déjamelo a mi!-

-Espero que sepas lo que haces-

- Oh ¡Pues claro¡Tu solo confía!

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o

Aya: Espero que les haya agradado y que nos dejen review n.n

Tartaria: Aunque me parece que esta un poco OOC ¬¬ mira a Aya Hehehe… De todas formas nOn Espero que se hayan divertido tanto como lo hicimos nosotras

Aya: Vaya que sii aunk casi salgo muerta en este fic XD!! Asi que aprecien k estoy viva y seguiremos con el fic XDDD y si no dejan review me los cargo con mi death note XDDDD

Tartaria: ¬¬ Si los matas quien leera nuestro fic

Aya: xD hm... bueno los fantasmitas y hmm Wolfie xD

Tartaria: Si wolfie lee esto nos mata O-O!!!

Aya: hmm... XD see pero bueno seria divertido ver su rostro sonrojadiituu XD

Tartaria: Claruuu Aunque despues terminariamos con quemaduras de tercer grado x-x

Aya: hmm guenu pero lo vale XDD nyaa ta ben no los matare OoO Aya buenaa y Tartaria no saldra muerta XD

Tartaria: Claro que podriamos torturarlos un poquito ¬w¬ No mejor no.. No tenemos tiempo para cosas como esas -w-''

Aya: u.u Aya se emosionaba ... OoO hmm ... Guenu pero hmm puedo golpear a Conrad?

Tartaria:Claro! Yo tambien quiero! saca palos

Aya: YAY! nOn diran WFH?! y que tiene k ver con esto pero numas XD guenuu ahora si se nos cuidan k ahora tamos ocupadas haciendo el fic y ..."Saca su death Note" n.n""

Ambas: Ja nee


	2. Maou, caballos y una princesa

Wolfiebratscheerleaders: Por fin volvemos con el segundo capitulo -

Tartaria: Si por fin **¬¬ "Ve a Aya"**

Ayaka: Ejem debo aclarar algo … Antes que deseen asesinarnos, debo decir que la culpa del atraso megaaaaaaaaa largo fue mío -w-, tuve exámenes semestrales, problemas sentimentales, sociales y bueno ya no les hecho mas choro. Y pido disculpas y si alguien desea lanzar un jitomatazo es aceptado pero no culpen a mi compañera, que de no ser por ella habría tardado aun mas xD. Ejem … Pero bueno espero les guste …

Tartaria: Y dejen comentarios n.n!

* * *

La tarde aun era larga y Melissa tenia que preparar muchas cosas, pero lo primero era cambiarse la ropa, ya que parecía que toda la gente en el palacio la veía raro; Aunque ¿Que tenía de malo su vestimenta?, es decir solo era una falda de árbol, y su blusa era de flores de sakura. Es decir ellos eran los extraños con su ropa hecha a base de algodón … 

Un par de sirvientas llegaron a con ella y le entregaron unos vestidos, eran muy bonitos y llamativos así que puede decirse que se encontró satisfecha. Se puso uno de color lila, que tenia detalles blancos, la falda le llegaba a la rodilla y se encontraba descubierto de los hombros.

-Se ve muy bien señorita eh …-

-Melissa -

-Señorita Melissa-

Salió de la habitación y comenzó a recorrer el castillo, tenia que explorar el lugar y tantear terreno. Cuando se percató de la presencia de cierto joven pelinegro, y escondiéndose tras una columna le espió.

-Y ¿Quien es?- escucho que le preguntaba a una de las sirvientas que le habían entregado los vestidos.

-No lo sé majestad solo pude averiguar que se llamaba Melissa y que no es de por aquí ...-

-Hmm...-Noto la molestia del Maou y sonrió para si misma, hasta que salió de su escondite y llego hasta ellos.

-Shalala lala ... ¡Ahh¡Dorcia!, Me ah encantado este vestido que Wolf chan escogió para mi es en verdad bonito y muy ligero -Dijo dando volteretas pero sin dejar de calcular los movimientos del Maou. Y fingiendo no verlo hasta que se detuvo y haciéndose la confundida se acercó a el.

-Oh discúlpame no Te vi Yuuri, oye ¿Donde esta Wolf? es que estoy algo aburrida y no se que hacer - La sirvienta se asusto un poco por la manera en que la muchacha le hablaba al rey, así que intento corregirla.

-D-disculpe señorita p-pero no cualquiera p-puede hablarle así al Maou, acaso ¿Usted es algo de heicka?-

-¿Maou?-La chica miro de manera graciosa a la sirvienta y después a Yuuri, la sirvienta y a Yuuri. -¿El maou es algo importante?-Soltó por fin confundida la chiquilla haciendo que ambos casi caigan hacia atrás por la sorpresa¿De donde venia esa chica?!, Pero por suerte Wolfram pasaba por allí casualmente y tratando de arreglar las cosas tomo el brazo de la chica señalándole que le siguiera el juego.

-Ya basta de bromas Melissa, No es educado jugar con el Maou que es el Rey de TODO Shin Makoku- La chica tragó la información y entonces comprendió por que la actitud de la sirvienta y el que casi cayeran hacia atrás cuando pregunto que significaba, se volvió sonriendo apenada y se disculpó.

-Discúlpeme majestad creo que se me paso- Sacó la lengua jugando, y cruzando los dedos, -Pero bueno Wolf chan donde habías estado ¡No sabes lo aburrida que estaba!- Y se colgó de nuevo de su brazo.

-Lo siento tenia que entrenar a los soldados y ...-

-Siento interrumpirlos pero aun no me has dicho de ¿Donde se conocen?- Ambos se quedaron viendo el uno al otro¡Aun no habían pensado en una excusa coherente¡Que debían hacer¡Tenían que pensar algo rápido!.

-Eh ... B-bueno yo ... Ella no ...- Wolfram intentaba hablar pero no se le venia nada a la mente cuando Melissa pareció pensar e interrumpiéndolo, comenzó a explicarle todo al Joven Maou.

-Lo que pasa su majestad es que ¡Yo me había escapado de casa! porque ¡Ah si es que no me apreciaban y decidí seguir mis propios caminos! solo que nunca había salido de casa sola y me perdí y dentro de poco vinieron unos ladrones ¡Y querían robar mis cosas! cuando apareció wolf-chan y me salvo, desde ahí me dijo que me podía quedar en el castillo … no hay algún problema ¿Verdad?- dijo la chica con intención de molestar. Cosa que Yuuri no noto pero Wolfram si y solo suspiró resignado, nunca podría con esta chica.

-... No claro que no cual problema podría haber, pero ¿Y tu familia ?¿Estas segura de que no te están buscando?-

-Si, es que no sabe cuanto sufría ahí -Respondió la chica fingiendo un leve sollozo y se lanzó de repente a los brazos de Wolfram impactando no solo a Yuuri si no también al mismo Príncipe masoku que se sonrojó. El Maou apretó los puños con fuerza, pero se tranquilizó.

-En ese caso no veo problema- y sonrió caminando en una dirección distinta

-Entonces ¿Me vas a enseñar a montar a caballo?- la pelirosada lo digo lo suficientemente alto como para que se escuchara por lo menos un poco hasta donde se encontraba Yuuri.

-Claro- Dijo Wolfram un tanto dudoso, pero aceptando de buena manera.

-¡Genial¡Vamos!- Digo jalando del brazo a wolfram y así pasando a yuuri; Quien no satisfecho intentó perseguirlos cuando alguien lo intercepto, un hombre alto y de cabello plateado con una mirada seria para después casi romper en llanto.

-Heikaaaaaaa-

-G-gunter ya regresaba ...solo iba a ...-

-Majestad lo estuve buscando por todos lados! Me tenia preocupado y como Wolfram estaba con una señorita extraña!- lloriqueó el sirviente leal del maou abrazándole con fuerza.

-Si ya estaba ocupado ... -

-¿Eh¿Dijo algo heika?-

-¡N-nada¡No dije nada!

-De todos modos majestad debe ir a la oficina hay cosas que hacer papeles que firmar y ...- Tomó al chico y lo llevó casi a rastras.

Mientras tanto Melissa se aseguraba de cabalgar lo mas cerca que podio de la habitación en la que estaba yuuri.

-Wolf-chan tenemos que acercarnos lo mas que podamos- decía mientras señalaba la ventana.

-¿No crees que es un poco obvio?-

-¡Digamos que pasamos casualmente!-Y decidieron empezar sus lecciones de montar a caballo. Ambos rodearon el castillo y Wolfram trataba de alejarse un poco pero Melissa le miraba con seriedad y tenia que volver a acercarse a ella.

-Bueno a ver quiero montar el caballo-

-¡¿Sola?!-

-¡Claro¿Que tan difícil puede ser? es decir ¡Ni que me fuera a tumbar!-

-¡Estas loca¡Claro que puede tumbarte¡Es peligroso!-

-Oh no es para tanto anda ayúdame a subir-

Dijo la pelirosa y Wolfram no tubo opción mas que ayudarle, pero justo cuando esta estaba por subir su pie se atoro en la correa y resbaló a un lado, El rubio alcanzó a atraparla en sus brazos para evitar que se impactara con el suelo.

-¡Waa¡El caballo intento matarme!- chilló el hada aun asustada.

-¡Te dije que era un locura!-

-¡Wolfram!- Escuchó una voz grave y se volvió encontrando a cuatro personas tras de el, viéndole con seriedad. El no captaba esas miradas hasta que vio a Yuuri verle de no muy buena manera; Miró hacia abajo y se vio así mismo abrazando a la chica que estaba algo espantada observando todo nerviosa, entonces se separaron rápidamente.

- ¡E-esto no parece lo que parece! o ¡mas bien no es lo que parece¡Por qué parece algo pero no es!- dijo algo confundida la pelirosada.

- ¡C-cierto¡Yo solo la sostuve para que no se cayera!-

-¡Si, si! Miren- Dijo mientras se soltaba de wolfram y señalaba la 'correa' o lo que sea que se había enredado.

Yuuri se tranquilizó y les sonrió, pero no de la manera de siempre, era mas bien una sonrisa algo hipócrita.

-No pasa nada, lo que hagan no tiene que ver con nosotros ¿O si?- Wolfram solo bajo la vista sintiéndose miserable, mientras el hada intentó no saltarle en sima y golpear al maou hasta que confesara que moría de celos. Pero si el quería jugar así, ella también lo haría.

-Tiene razón joven Maou lo que haga Wolfie y yo no es incumbencia de nadie, vamos Wolf aun tienes que enseñarme a montar bien!-Tomo la muñeca del príncipe mazoku, pero antes de ir a cualquier lado, Conrad intervino, deteniendo a ambos chicos.

-Wolfram tienes algo que arreglar mañana pueden seguir con eso, pero ahora debes ir con Gunter a su oficina-

- ¿Eh?- El rubio miró extrañado al soldado, sin entender de que hablaba, pensó en reclamar cuando observó que todos seguían mirándole de mala manera, a excepción de Yuuri quien estaba tranquilo y de lo mas normal. Sin mas remedio que hacer lo que le dijeran dio instrucciones a la chica y siguió al hombre Peliblanco hasta la enorme oficina.

-¡Hmpf¿Puedes decirme que pasa¡Tengo cosas que hacer!-Empezó altanero como siempre recargándose en la puerta sin mirar a ninguno de los 3 hombres que se encontraban ahí, sus hermanos y Gunter.

-Tenemos que hablar seriamente- Comenzó Gwendal

-Digan lo que quieran decir sin rodeos-

-Es sobre tu invitada-No esperaba que quisieran hablar sobre eso, y pudieron notar la sorpresa reflejada en su rostro.

-¿Que pasa con ella?-

-¿De donde la conociste?-

-De ... Pues ... Ayer, no hoy perdón, fui a la ciudad y unos bandidos la atacaron solo le ayude pero me contó que escapo de su hogar y es por eso que ... le dije que podía quedarse el tiempo que quisiera …-

-...- Hubo un incomodo silencio, el cual Wolfram no tardo en quebrar.

-Pero.. es que no podía dejarla en la calle … -El príncipe masoku estaba por darse topes contra la pared cuando algo vino a su mente y soltó sin si quiera pensarlo. -Después de todo es.. es una princesa!-

-¿Una princesa?- Dijeron los tres al unísono incrédulos de lo que acababan de escuchar.

-¡Si! de un reino muy pero muy pero de verdad muy lejano- Ni el mismo creía lo que acababa de decir y se sentía un estupido por las incoherencias que había dicho¡¿Que no pudo pensar algo mas sensato?!.

Justo cuando iban a hacer mas preguntas entro una pelirosada con una bandeja y galletas.

-¡Miren todos las galletas están listas!- decía mientras les daba a todos galletas.

-Una para ti, otra para ti, una mas por aquí y lalala- Mientras que hacía tiempo por que ella había estado escuchando toda la conversación y solo esperaba un error para conseguir su ruta de escape, lo cual n o tardo en llegar.

-Disculpe aprovechando que esta aquí …. queríamos preguntarle algo ... ¿Es usted una princesa?- Pregunto respetuosamente Gunter mirando la galleta en sus manos de una manera extraña.

-¡¿eh¡Wolfram! - Se giro sobre sus pies de un movimiento viendo indignada al principe masoku

- ¿Como pudiste?! Me habías prometido guardar el secreto- Fingió estar dolida y salió corriendo del lugar siendo seguida por Wolfram que estaba totalmente confundido.

Mientras que el rubio alcanzaba a melissa la cual corría muy rápido.

-Mira que me libre de esta- decía la pelirosada mientras suspiraba.

-Y la próxima vez ¡Que se supone que diremos!- Le regañaba wolfram a la pelirosa.

-No tengo idea … pero mira ¡Guarde una galleta!-

Wolfram miro a la chica sonriente inocente, y suspiro cansado, era difícil enojarse con ella después de todo era un hada despreocupada. Pero ... ¿Acaso las Hadas nunca pensaban en las consecuencias de sus actos o que?

-¡Anda come ¡Que tarde haciéndola!- regañó la chiquilla mirándolo seriamente.

-Ok- Tomo la galleta y la comió -Oye esta buena-

-¡Genial! hoho seré cocinera de grande o no mejor no, odie cocinar estupidos libros de cocina -

En eso un pelinegro iba pasando y alcanzó a escuchar parte de la conversación, observó a ambos sonrientes y algo dentro de si comenzó a moverse, un sentimiento extraño que nunca antes había tenido.

-Si quieres hago mas mientras que a ti te regañan-

-Eso no me parece justo -

-Hehehe..-Reía la pelirosa mientras parecía que buscaba algo en su bolsillo..

Wolfram vio la cara de la pelirosa y parecía que había encontrado algo importante.

La pelirosada parecía sacar algo como un llavero de un gato

-¿Y eso es para..?-

-¡Hehehe! Cuando necesites mi ayuda solo necesitas pensarlo ¡Y yo te encontrare!-

-¿Ehhh..? -

-Tu úsalo quieres- Termino la chica.

Yuuri se dedico a observar un rato y después se fue molesto a buscar a Conrad, tenia que saber que habían averiguado... Cuando lo encontró entrenaba a sus soldados y les daba instrucciones.

-Etto ... Conrad ...-Llamo atrayendo su atención, el hombre volteo a verlo sonriente como siempre.

-Heika ¿Que ocurre?-

-Nada yo solo ... quería ... saber si tienes tiempo de jugar beis ball eso!-

El castaño lo miro extrañado, pero como siempre le sonrió y acepto la oferta, haciendo a un Yuuri feliz, sabia que Conrad no le ocultaría nada, al menos eso esperaba.

-Nee conrad-

-¿Pasa algo Heika?-

-... Por curiosidad ¿Sabes quien es la chica con la que Wolfram esta?-

-Según dijo Wolfram era una princesa que rescató-

-¡¿Una princesa¡Que huyo de su casa¿No es eso algo extraño?-

-Supongo que lo es, pero cuando le íbamos a preguntar apareció ella y salio muy mal de la oficina, parece que Wolfram había prometido no decirle a nadie-

Yuuri observo a Conrad que parecía serle sincero, no sabia nada mas¿Que no pudieron ser mas insistentes?, por Dios era su seguridad y su prometi... es decir ¡Era su seguridad!.

-¿Algo mal?-El pelinegro le observo y se dio cuenta de que hacia mas de 10 minutos que se había perdido en sus pensamientos.

-No, nada, solo que de momento me canse dejemos esto para otro día ¿si Conrad?-

-Como ordene Heicka ..- y Así se fue dejando a un solo Maou, molesto con el único pensamiento en su cabeza de que tenia que descubrir cual era el secreto que esos dos guardaban.

* * *

Aya: Por fin acabamos .

Tartaria: Sip -w-

Ambas: Ahora los agradecimientos n.n!

**FF**

**tamachan**

Ambas: Gracias nn nos alegra que te haya caido bien.

AoshMi SeshLin

Tartaria: Gracias!

Aya: OMG! ;o;! La verdad esperaba ver un review tuyo! MIL Gracias! y see tienes razon es bueno ver sufrir un poco a ese henachoko. Bueno espero te haya gustado el capi n.n

**yo-chan1**

Tartaria: ¬¬ "Ve a Aya"

Aya: xDDD Gomen gomen, eso tambien fue culpa mia n.n", sorry me ekiboke intentaba decir que usaria mi death note para matar a Konrad xD pero bueno

Ambas: Gracias por el comentario n.n

**Kikimaru**

Ambas: Trataremos de alargar mas los episodios!

Aya: Y de no tardar tanto en ponerlos xD

Tartaria: . mas vale

Aya: o.o! No confias en Aya "Se va a un rincon"

Tartaria: Como sea gracias por el review nOn.

**Poshito**

Aya: Noo soe joven para morir ToT, bueno y Tar chan es aun mas joven xD pero bueno, lamento la demora n.nU

Tartaria: Me encargare que no tardar tanto ¬¬

Aya: No me eas con esos ojos! "Se va a su rincon de nuevo"

Tartaria: Gracias por el coment n.n

**skaylarikku**

Ambas: Gracias y esperamos lo disfrutes.

**pekosimilk**

Ambas: Aqui esta la continuacion esperamos review n.n

**Luz**

Ambas: O.O!!! Pero que dices existen muchas pruebas del Yuuram!!

Aya:Siii!! Hay muchas pruebas bellisimas de que el Yuuram existe!

Tartaria: Incluso dicen que habra mas shonen ai en la ova que se viene!

Aya: Sii asi que no te desanimes n.n!!

Ambas: Grax por coment!


	3. El piano, karaoke y una cancion

**Wolfiebratscheerleaders**: Bueno ahora fue mas rápida la actua aqui les tenemos el tercer episodio. Esperamos sus reviews

**Aya**: y de paso una aportaxion monetaria n.n xD naa no cierto

**Tartaria:** O un pocholate owo

**Aya**: xD ...

* * *

Mientras Yuuri seguía en sus cosas pensando como sacarle información a la pelirosa. El príncipe masoku y el hada conversaban, cuando escucharon unas risas provenientes del pasillo alterno, y Wolfram vio como dos niñas llegaban a donde ellos. 

-Greta ... -

-¡Wolfram!- gritó la chiquilla para después abrazarse de sus piernas con fuerza .

-¿Como te fue con tu amiga¿Disfrutaste ese viaje?-

-¡Claro¡Fue muy divertido¡Gracias, por dejarme ir!- Wolfram respondió sonriéndole dulcemente mientras la pelirosa solo los observaba desde atrás algo extrañada por la manera tan cariñosa de hablar de Wolfram, parecía como si fuese su hija "Jaja see claro" pensó ella con sarcasmo ante su loca idea. (xD)

-Oh Wolfram ¿Quien es ella?-preguntó la chiquilla notando la presencia del Hada.

-Ella es ...-

-¡Hola! me llamo Melysa una amiga de Wolf un placer nOn-

-o.o Buenas tardes yo soy Greta la hija de Yuuri-

-Ah … Entonces tu eres la hija de ... ¡¿EH?!-Abrió los ojos sorprendida. Era obvio que no se esperaba que su tesis fuera cierta, se tranquilizó y espero a que Wolfram le explicara quien no tardó en aclararle su duda.

-Es nuestra hija adoptada-

-Ahhh eso lo explica todo ... eres muy linda pequeña.-

-Gracias señorita usted también-

-Jejeje.. ¡Toma¡Esto es para ti!- Decía la pelirosa mientras buscaba algo en su bolsillo mágico.

-¿Que buscas melissa chan?- decía el rubio que también estaba curioso por saber que cosa extraña sacaría esta vez.

-¡Lo encontré!- le dio a la pequeña un broche para el cabello.

-¡Gracias melissa-chan!- Después de esto Greta y su amiga Beatrice salieron corriendo a jugar por ahí.

Melissa tuvo una idea y salió con el plan de ir a 'enseñarle' a wolfram a tocar piano y que de casualidad iban a practicar cerca del cuarto en donde se encontraba Yuuri

-Esto es muy obvio -

-¡No te preocupes¡Solo tenemos que tocar lo suficientemente fuerte!-

-Pero … ¡Yo se tocar piano!-Gritó Wolfram avergonzado de tener que recurrir a ese tipo de trucos, mientras la pelirosa lo interrumpía sin importarle lo mas mínimo su opinión, quería un prometido, pues que se aguantara a sus ideas.

-Si pero ¡Nadie en el castillo lo sabe¡Solo tu tío y el no esta aquí! Jejeje-

-¡¿Y tu como sabes?!

-El historial Jejeje …-

-¡¿Que?! … ¡¿Acaso esa cosa dice ¡¿A que hora voy al baño o que?!

-No que yo sepa o.o … ahora no pongas excusas y a tocar-

-¡Pero es demasiado obvio!, pasa de lo extremadamente obvio ¡A lo súper mega extremadamente Obvio!-

-Tu solo al piano y yo hago el resto- Sentenció la chica a Wolfram que solo pudo obedecer y comenzar a acariciar las teclas.-Tus dedos deben estar de esta manera Separados ... bien ahora ...-Y siguió dándole instrucciones sobre el piano al chico que era en genio en él, hasta que una sirvienta entro al salón interrumpiéndolos.

-Disculpe la molestia pero el Maou mandó pedirles que si por favor dejaban de tocar ya que le distraen y ...-

-¡¿como¡Pero si ¡El piano es uno de los instrumentos mas bellos¡Al contrario debería inspirarlo!- repuso la hada levantándose de la silla -Sigue tocando Wolf ...-

-Pero ... De acuerdo, de acuerdo ... Bendito el día en que me cedieron un hada-Murmuró al no poder negarse a la chica.

La sirvienta se fue al percatarse que no lograría su cometido …

-Mira tocar el piano es tan simple como cantar... supongo que alguna vez has cantado algo... ¿Verdad?

-... No-

-Pero ¡Es muy fácil!

-No me gusta cantar ... Y esto es …-

-¡¿Eh¡Pero si ¡Es muy divertido!-

-Lo será para ti¡Para mi es algo vergonzoso!-

-Aw vamos ¡No puede ser tan malo!-

-¡No pienso cantar¡Y es todo!-

-¿Quien no piensa cantar Wolfram?- pregunto una vocecilla, Wolfram se volvió espantado y se encontró frente a su hija y a su amiguita viéndoles con sus caritas confusas.

-Greta chan ¿No les gustaría jugar?-

-¡Claro¿Y como a que?-

-A cantar supongo- dijo Beatrice quien si había escuchado esa parte.

-Siii ¡Es buena idea!- Mientras tanto el príncipe masoku pensó aprovechar la distracción para huir.

-¡Wolfram! … ¡No te muevas! No pensaras dejar así a tu hija y a su amiguita ¿O si?- preguntó mostrándole los rostros de ambas niñas ilusionadas.

-...- Trató arduamente de no ceder, pero no le era fácil resistirse a esos seis ojos que le veían Brillantes e ilusionados y terminó cediendo.-ya que-

-Ahora pues solo déjenme ...- La chica se acercó al piano y sacó de un pequeño morralito una especie de aparato extraño.

-¿Que es eso?- preguntó curioso Wolfram que no dejaba de mirar de manera graciosa el aparato-parece uno de esos experimentos peligrosos que inventa Anissina ...-

-A Esto se le conoce como karaoke n.n-

-¿karapope?-repitió Greta

-Karaoke ...-reafirmó la pelirosa

-karope- Dijo Beatrice uniendose

-K-karaoke- repitió por milesima vez con un tic en el ojo

-Karaoope-

-¡Dije Karaoke!- Gritó la chica fuera de sus casillas y después de eso dejó el karaoke arriba del piano. -bien ahora quien ...- Justo en ese momento alguien llamó a la puerta interrumpiéndolos -¿Si?-

-Escuche que Greta estaba aquí así que ...-

-¡Yuuri!- Se levantó de un salto y corrió hasta su padre. -Hola Greta te estaba buscando-

-Lo siento es que estábamos con Anissina probando un nuevo invento y después me encontré con Wolfram y Melysa chan y justo ahora ¡pensábamos jugar al Karapope!-

-ah... vaya eso suena bien supongo ...- Yuuri comenzaba a hartarse de la chica, es decir ¡En todo el castillo se hablaba de ella!, que si tocaba muy bien el piano, que si era muy educada y hermosa, así y encantadora y que si ...

-Yuuri ¿pasa algo?- preguntó Greta preocupada observando como su padre apretaba sus nudillos con fuerza.

-¿eh? no nada ¿Que podría pasar?- Respondió sonriente ante la manera en que le observaba su hija.

-Ok ... Entonces ¿Por que no juegas tu también al Karakoke Yuuri?-

-¿Ehhh?¿Yo? -

-¡Es karaoke!- dijo la pelirosada por ultima vez con su tic en el ojo pero después se tranquilizo. -Eso esta en la decisión de heika Después de todo no le podemos obligar … Pero mientras se deciden ¡Yo les muestro como funciona! miren solo agarras el micrófono y piensas en una canción y va a sonar.. es simple ... ¡Supongo!-

-¿Y quien va a empezar?- preguntó la niña castaño claro mirando a Wolfram y a Melissa simultáneamente. -Supongo que lo haré yo para darles una demostración...- Tomó el micrófono y la música comenzó a sonar y ella comenzó a cantar mientras danzaba por la habitación ...

-"Hay tanto que quiero contarte, ahí tanto que quiero saber de ti, ya podemos empezar poco a poco cuéntame que te trae por aquí, no te asustes de decirme la verdad eso nunca puede estar así tan mal ..." En ese instante se acercó a Wolfram y le guiñó el ojo, mientras observaba de reojo al pelinegro.

"Estoy ansiosa por soltarlo todo, desde el principio hasta llegar al día de hoy; Una historia tengo en mi para entregarte, una historia todavía sin final, podríamos decirnos cualquier cosa incluso darnos para siempre un siempre no" Se sentó a un lado del rubio y recargándose en su hombro siguió entonando la canción "Pero ahora frente a frente aquí sentados festejemos que la vida nos cruzo ..."Tomó a Wolfram del brazo y lo sacó a bailar "Dime si tu quisieras andar conmigo oh oh cuéntame si tu quisieras andar conmigo oh oh." La voz de la chica llamo la atención de toda la gente que pasaba por la sala, desde sirvientes hasta alguno que otro soldado que pasaba por ahí, la gente aplaudía mientras Wolfram y la hadita seguían bailando. La canción termino y en ese momento entro una mujer rubia gritando emocionada.

- ¡Ohh¡pero que lindos se ven mi hijo y esa linda doncella!-

-Ese artefacto extraño ¿Se llama?-preguntó una pelirroja extraña para el hada, que entraba al lado de la mujer rubia.

-Madre, Anissina-

-Wolfieeeeeeee- Y lo abrazo ahogándolo en sus brazos-Que malo eres Wolfram ¿Por que no me has presentado a esta bella damita?-

-Ella es una amiga su nombre es ...-

-Hola señora un gusto conocerla soy Melissa- interrumpió la pelirosa sonriéndole a ambas mujeres, aunque mas bien solo a la madre de Wolfram ya que la otra inspeccionaba el karaoke.

-Bueno ¿Y esta cosa que es?-

-Se llama karaoke y es para cantar, es muy divertido ¿Porque no lo intentan?-

-¡¿Que¡¡NO!! madre te lo prohíbo ... - Pero Wolfram no pudo intervenir ya que Cheli ya se encontraba con el aparato en las manos y la canción ya había sido imprimada.

-Tarde ...- Todos volvieron a ver a los faltantes de la familia, (Gwendal y Conrad), que veían todo con cierta diversión y así la música comenzó a sonar nuevamente con una letra distinta.

"Hace tanto nene que sueño contigo ¡Que hasta las piernas eh tenido que enseñar!, y es que cada vez que tu me miras me atrapas ¡Y otra vez la misma historia que contar!" La rubia dejó ver que sus encantos no eran únicamente su cuerpo si no también sus dotes de canto y de baile que dejaba a mas de uno drogado por el movimiento de sus bien formadas caderas.

" ¡Quiero tus labios¡Yo quiero estar en tus brazos!, yo te pido, yo te pido que regreses ¡Quiero tus labios¡Yo quiero estar en tus brazos ¡Solo te quiero besar!" La despampanante rubia tomó en ese momento a su hijo mas pequeño como presa y como la otra chica lo hizo bailar con ella, de un lado a otro sin detenerse si quiera a respirar.

El príncipe masoku estaba completamente colorado, parecía como si la ex Maou bailara con un tomate vivo, mientras todos reían y seguían el ritmo de la música, aunque había alguien que no lo hacía y al contrario de los demás parecía irritarse mas con la voz y el baile de la bella rubia.

Al ver esto melissa intentaba contener su risa.. Pero ¡Era casi imposible! Lo que necesitaba en este momento era una cámara. Así que fue a revisar su bolsillo mágico.. pero lamentablemente no había una en él …

-Señora Chely.. creo que ya ha avergonzado lo suficiente a su hijo - dijo la pelirosada mientras seguía intentando mantener la cordura y no soltar una carcajada.

-¿Avergonzado? claro que no, Wolfie no se avergüenza ¿Verdad Wolf chan?-Preguntó la mujer mientras se veía como su hijo trataba de esconderse en cualquier rincón del castillo- aww ¿Los chicos siempre son así?-

-Me temo que si señora- Declaro la pelirosa ya no pudiendo mas y carcajeándose por lo bajo.

-¡Oh¡Es verdad! Heicka me gustaría escuchar su voz- la ex maou buscó con su mirada al actual maou pero este había desaparecido.

-¿Eh¿Y su majestad?- Wolfram entonces se percato que desde que empezó a bailar con su madre había desaparecido, todos comenzaron a buscarle, mientras que el creyó saber donde se encontraba. Salió por una puerta hacia el balcón, donde encontró lo que buscaban todos.

Yuuri miraba el cielo oscuro y Semi-nublado, podía notar cierta melancolía en su mirada, y algo en el se veía extraño como ... Triste.

-¿Yuuri?- Llamó el acercándose a paso lento. Yuuri sintió un extraño escalofrió recorrer su espalda al escuchar esa voz, se giro enfrentando un par de hermosas y enormes esmeraldas que le miraban con preocupación.

-¿Pasa algo?-pregunto el maou esquivando su vista de su prometido.

-Todos en el castillo te están buscando y podrías pescar un resfriado será mejor que entres ...-

-¿Como supiste que estaría aquí?- Interrumpió mirando intensamente al chico frente a el.

-¿Como supe? solo lo supuse-

-Entra yo te alcanzó-

-Vine por ti y no me iré si no vienes conmigo, todos te esperan para seguir con la diversión-

-Querrás decir con tu diversión-

-¿Eh¿De que estas hablando Yuuri? deja de decir tonterías y vamos- Wolfram camino hasta donde Yuuri y tomando de su brazo intentó hacerlo caminar, pero Yuuri no se movió un centímetro.

-¿Que tanto estas esperando Henakocho baka?- El rubio le miró molesto¡¿Que se pensaba ese tonto?!

-¡¿Pero acaso no es verdad que te divertías mucho con tu amiguita?!-

-¡Pero ella fue la de la idea¡Yo ni si quiera sabía que iba a venir!

-¿Qué intentas decir?-

-S-si ... eh ... Quiero decir … yo no … ¿Como iba a saber que me la iba a encontrar? si y eso y …- Yuuri fue acorralando al rubio hasta una esquina del balcón sin siquiera percatarse que lo hacía, solo para hacer que Wolfram terminara lo que tenía pensado decir, mientras él no sabia que decir, había metido la pata. Pero para la suerte de Wolfram. Melissa había estado escuchando todo y como sabía que wolfram no era bueno con las excusas entró.

-¡Hey¡Miren un dragon!- Decía mientras señalaba el cielo con su mano derecha, Yuuri por inercia se separó rápidamente del príncipe mientras este suspiraba mas tranquilo.

-Yo no veo nada- Declaró el Maou viéndola de no muy buena manera a la pelirosa.

-Ni yo-

-Ah … habrá sido mi imaginación-

-¿Tu crees?-Pregunto Wolfram, haciéndose el tonto.

-Si, eso creo … Pero bueno ya que los encontré vengan- Ella no espero pero alguno y tomó a ambos de cada brazo y los empujó dentro del salón donde todos aguardaban sonrientes, cosa que hizo que ambos chicos tragaran saliva, algo no iba bien ... -Como ya casi todos aquí cantaron y como ustedes dos se perdieron quien sabe cuanto tiempo, haciendo quien sabe que- Ambos chicos solo bajaron la vista sonrojados, sin responder nada mientras la chica seguía hablando. -Se ha decidido que ustedes dos cantaran juntos n.n-

-... ¡¿QUE?!- gritaron ambos a coro asimilando la información.

-... ¡Me niego¡¿porque tengo que cantar?!-Fue lo primero que dijo el rubio al salir de su estado de shock.

-Ya te lo dije Wolf chan; ya todos aquí cantaron y solo ustedes faltan-

-¡No creo que mi hermano lo haya hecho! De Weller lo creo pero Gwendal no ..-

-Wolfram di algo mas ...- El rubio miró incrédulo a un sonrojado Gwendal y entonces supo que no tendría salvación.

El hada sacó de su bolsillo un segundo micrófono y le dio uno cada uno.

Acomodó la maquina y les entregó a cada uno la letra de la canción que debían cantar. Wolfram sentía que sus mejillas quemaban, mientras Yuuri solo miraba el suelo algo apesumbrado. La música comenzó a tocar pero ninguno de los se movía, mientras los demás esperaban con ansias que comenzaran, aunque pasaban los minutos y nada. La pelirosa comenzó a desesperarse, al ver que ninguno pensaba moverse tuvo que recorrer a hacer algo que no deseaba pero esos dos no le dejaban opción. Dijo unas palabras en voz baja, tomó una de las pulseras que traía en las manos y la rompió esparciendo un polvo que solo ella podía ver, este se condujo inmediatamente a Yuuri y a Wolfram.

-Bien pondré de nuevo la canción y espero que esta vez comiencen- Dijo y acomodando de nuevo el karaoke se sentó para ver ¿Y porqué no decirlo? disfrutar de la escenita que se vendría. ¡Diablos¡Necesitaba su cámara¡¿Porqué la había olvidado?!

Por segunda vez se dejó escuchar la tonada y un Wolfram que parecía hipnotizado por la música. Se adelantó con el micrófono en el pecho y dejó esparcir su dulce y a la vez melancólica voz

"Nada pasó, solo el tiempo lento entre tu y yo; Solo acabo lo que siempre supe que nunca existió y aunque yo no estaba solo, si me hundía en mi soledad y es por eso que de un día a otro te creí amar.

Que no viste mas allá de tu verdad de mi verdad hoy te doy mi realidad y tu te escondes sin hablar" Nadie podía creer que el que cantara fuera el mismo Wolfram que conocían todos, el orgulloso y terco príncipe masoku ahora siendo sumiso y cantando con un sentimiento que calaba hasta lo mas hondo, formando un extraño hueco en el estomago. Esa canción dolía ... pero solo tres personas estaban realmente concientes de eso ...

"¿Que? … ¿Que escondes¿Que es lo que hay en tu cabeza?, ya no sé … ya no sé ni que pensar y sé que nunca entrare en tu corazón, no sé si logre acercarme, me apartaste con tu muro … ya" El coro terminó y el Maou se acomodó a un lado de Wolfram.

"Sé lo que hay detrás de ese triste y loco corazón, mascaras que cubren y protegen todo tu dolor y sé que amaras y te amaran y nunca mas tendrás que esconder esa ternura que te llené mucho mas y aunque seamos nuevamente extraños tu felicidad conmigo o sin mi me basta y esta es una canción mas ..." Wolfram se volvió a observar a Yuuri por alguna razón esa canción era tan ... real, como sí en vez de estar cantando ellos ... Sacó esas ideas de su cabeza, eso era algo ilógico.

"¿Que? … ¿Que escondes¿Que es lo que hay en tu cabeza? ya no sé, te escondes … ya no sé ni que pensar y sé que nunca entrare en tu corazón, no sé si logre acercarme me apartaste con tu muro … ya … ya me basta suficiente creó que ... creó que empiezo a comprender por fin que nunca te podré odiar ni amar y no es que yo así lo quise, pero así tiene que ser y ahora lo sé … Lo sé"

Acabo la canción y todos aplaudieron a la pareja que ahora se encontraba cada uno en sus propios pensamientos, mientras una pequeña hada sonreía satisfecha, "El hechizo solo duraba media canción, y lo que han cantado es una hoja blanca que solo ellos dos podían escribir"

La pelirosada se acerco ni bien terminaron de cantar

-¡Veees! Te dije que podías cantar bien!- Decía esto mientras le daba un abrazo.

-¡Melissa-chan! ya me aprie … taa-ss mu-uuyy fue-eeertteeee.. ¡N-no pue-edo respirar!-

-Uppss..- Dijo la chica al ver como casi se veía morado el pobre chico del fuerte apretón.

Por otro lado el pelinegro no sabia lo que había pasado … ¿Que había sido eso¡Su cuerpo había actuado por si solo! Y cuando se había dado cuenta¡Ya se encontraba cantando a todo pulmón al lado de Wolfram!. ¡En definitiva había algo extraño!, algo pasaba y el necesitaba saber que era y además ...

-Bueno ¡Es hora de cenar! ya es tarde majestad y hemos pasado mucho tiempo aquí- Hablo Gunter acercándose al pelinegro.

-Aww ¡Gunter no seas aguafiestas!-El peliblanco tuvo que llevar casi arrastrando a la rubia siendo seguida por los demás. A excepción de Melissa, Wolfram y Yuuri.

* * *

Aya: Hoho soe santa claus xD 

Tartaria: y yo el conejo de pascua owo

Aya: xD ... Bueno ahora a los comentarios o k fueron pocos .. ;o;

Tartaria: -w-"

**Yo-chan1**

Aya:See, Conrad puede ser un buen samaritano lejos de Yuuri, pero aun asi lo odio hohoho n.nu

Tartaria: Sep, todos odiemos a Conrad nwn

ambas: xDu ... hmm ... Gracias por el review n.n. esperamos hayas disfrutado este episodio.

**skaylarikku**

Aya: Lo siento es mi culpa TxT, pero ahora si me puse las pilas para hacer la correcion rapido y aqui esta el tercer episodio n.n

Tartaria: Les dije que me haria cargo XD

Aya: xD hm see grac por el coment n.n

Tartaria: Gracias nwn

**Yamatai**

Aya: Eso que ni que! Pero un dia! Lo hare pagar por todo lo que le ha hecho a Wolfie!

Tartaria: Y yo tambien! ... Gracias nwn!. Intentaremos hacerlos mas largos, pero como algunos episodios ya estan hechos nos es un tanto dificil, y ademas estan algo revueltos.

Aya: Algo? ..

Tartaria: -w-" tu tienes la culpa

Aya: TxT gooomeeen

Tartaria: Gracias por los comentarios nwn esperamos mas nwn

Aya: xD see mas

Ambas: Bye Bye

Tartaria: Oye! Me robaste el Bye Bye

Aya: Fue sin querer xDu

Tartaria: -w-" Bueno Bye Bye nwn

Aya: Ja nee n.n


	4. Encerrados!

**Tartaria: Hola nOn**

**Kasumi: ;O; Lo sientoooo. Todo fue mi culpa!, T0T El retraso, lo siento, es que eh estado muy ocupada en la Escuela gay. Si supieran como me ah ido ;O; Me tendrian por lo menos lastima.**

**Tartaria: owoU ... Bueno Aqui esta el cuarto episodio nOn, que lo disfruten nn Dejen reviews oOo!!**

**Kasumi: Onegai ;O;!!! (owo soe aya numas con name distinto hoho! xD!)  
**

* * *

**Todos empezaron a ver a la chica nueva que estaba literalmente pegada a Wolfram, mientras tanto Yuuri se sentía medio raro, sentía cierta molestia al ver a Wolfram y Melisa tan … juntos. **

**-Ahh.. Quiero presentarles a Melissa... aunque ya la conocen.-Comenzó Wolfram, tenso a sentir todas y cada una de las miradas en la entrada del salon que los analizaban a ambos.**

**- Es un gusto! -Dijo ella de lo mas feliz y despreocupada, haciendo que el príncipe le envidiara, llegó a preguntarse si esa chica se preocupaba un poquito por lo que ocurría a su al rededor, y justo cuando pasaba eso por su mente, la chica sacó un pedazo de pan de su bolso y comenzó a comerlo sonriente, "Creo que no" lamentó para si mismo con una gota de sudor cruzando su cara. Pero ese no era el momento tenia que seguir con el plan …**

**-Ella se va a quedar un tiempo en el castillo- **

**-Espero que no sea molestia!-Ante la presentación de Wolfram, que a su parecer le falto sentimiento ¬¬, dio una pequeña reverencia y pasaron a sentarse a las mesas. **

**Los dos jóvenes se acomodaron en la mesa pero Wolfram no se sentó en su sitio acostumbrado a lado de yuuri si no en otro sitio que quedaba libre junto a la Pelirosada.**

**Nadie se atrevió a decir nada, solo tomaron asiento después del maou, quien no cabía de sorpresa al ver a Wolfram al otro lado de la mesa, dejando un lugar vació al lado del que era su lugar. La tensión en el ambiente hacia que Wolfram sintiera que su estomago fuera a salírsele por la boca, y que sus nervios fueran a estallar, pero se limitó a mirar el plato frente a el. **

**Melissa al darse cuenta que no estaba causando ninguna reacción en Yuuri; maquino sus ideas. O Yuuri era un buen actor o realmente no estaba interesado en Wolfram de esa manera, era momento de tomar drásticas maneras. **

**-No es justo Wolf-chan y yo tenemos comidas diferentes!, Ya se Wolf-chan te parece si como un poco de tu comida y si quieres tu puedes comer de la mía- Su voz sonó acaramelada, mas de lo que esperaba Wolfram, quien se puso como un tomate vivo, aun así asintió a la propuesta sin mas remedio. **

**- esta bien-Y así estuvieron comiendo (xDDDD)**

**-No, no Wolf chan no comas tan poco te hará daño déjame darte un poco mas!! -Tomó un pedazo de carne que acababa de cortar y con un tenedor lo llevo lentamente hasta la boca del rubio, que estaba mas que rojo, ella podría jurar que estaba a punto de explotar como una caldera caliente por lo rojo que se encontraba. -Ya ves así esta mejor n.n""-dirigió una mirada furtiva hacia el maou, y se dio cuenta de que comía como si nada, "No lo entiendo, estaba segura de que ..." En ese momento su vista se dirigió casi sin querer a una de sus manos, presionaba con tal fuerza el mantel de la mesa que la había dejado casi completamente blanca. **

**"Genial con que si estoy logrando algo" En ese caso no se iba a detener hasta lograr su cometido oOo! .**

**-Ne Wolf-chan te has manchado déjame limpiare-Limpia su boca con un pequeño pañuelo, sabiendo que eso haría que el Maou deseara enterrarse las unas en las manos, lo que no sabia es que Yuuri llego a ese punto de no sentir dolor al apretar **

**- Melissa-chan no tienes que hacer eso o//o**

**-No te preocupes no hay nada de que preocuparse! NOn**

**Mientras tanto yuuri quien había dejado de hacer presión al sentir algo viscoso sobre su mano, solo observaba a la pareja y pensaba en ese un sentimiento que nunca antes había sentido algo que no podía describir. Pero dolía, mucho mas que las heridas de su palma.**

**Y no estaba seguro porque pero tenia el presentimiento que era por cierta escenita que se presentaba frente a el, no! es decir por su puesto que no, es decir a el en que podria molestarle que Wolfram tuviera amigas mientras no fueran nada mas, y aunque fueran mas, a el eso no le molestaba o ... si?.**

**- Nee Wolf chan y dime donde dormire yo?**

**-Su habitación ya se le ha sido asignada señorita.**

**-que? aww pero yo quería dormir con Wolf chan T.T- Esa respuesta logro que no solo Gunter se espantara si no que también ocasionó que Gwendel escupiera un poco de el vino que tomaba y que Yuuri casi se atragantará con un pedazo de zanahoria por la impresión, al instante ambos se giraron a ver a la "supuesta" princesa. **

**-Eso es imposible señorita!- Remarco exaltado el peliblanco, Wolfram podía sentir la interrogante mirada de sus hermanos sobre el. Trago saliva y titubeo.**

**-Lo siento Melissa pero eso no …-Ni bien pudo terminar cuando la chica ya habia salido con otra de sus ideas. **

**-Ya se! Ya que no puedo dormir con Wolf-chan podríamos tener fiesta de pijamas! Sii! -empieza a saltar en su sitio- Claro si no hay problema -mira yuuri, Golpe bajo! El pelinegro no esperaba que se lo "pidiese". **

**-Ahh Este no yo ahh no no hay problema supongo- La verdad que le frustraba la idea!, pero no tenia razón para negarse, verdad? **

**-Sii! Oíste Wolfram podremos dormir juntos! -lo abraza- "Dormir juntos" La manera en que sono eso hizo que Wolfram agachara la cara lleno de vergüenza, mientras Yuuri presentia que algo no iba a ir bien. **

**Gunter al escuchar semejante barbaridad piensa intervenir, cuando Gwendal le indico con un movimiento que no se metiera, todo esto parecía divertido bueno al menos para el.**

**Ya había terminado la cena y era hora de dormir y había un pequeño problema.**

**-Tu duermes con Yuuri cierto?-**

**-Si**

**-Entonces yo me quedare hay tambien, verdad?- **

**-Que!!!!**

**-No te preocupes dormiré en el piso- **

**-Aun asi … **

**Ambos chicos caminaron hasta el pasadizo que daba directo a la habitación del rey, Wolfram estaba demasiado nervioso sentía que estaba cometiendo un delito es decir ... no es que Yuuri fuera muy ... fiel, pero eso no significaba ... No, ahora no era tiempo de indecisiones, no estaba haciendo nada malo y estaba asegurándose de una vez por todas de que era lo mejor. Al entrar a la habitación se encontraron con una colchoneta en el piso, y un Yuuri ya cambiado, por lo que veía se había tomado la idea de buena manera y ahora hasta sonreía. Wolfram solo se dirigió al closet saco una pijama y entro al baño medio azotando la puerta dejando solos a el hada y el Maou.**

**Melissa se quedo con cara de WFH?. Y decidió que ella también debía cambiarse, y se metió en el closet, dejando a un Maou cuando volvió encontró todo muy tenso el ambiente y decidio romper el hielo**

**-Wolf-chan mira mi pijama! la cual parecía de un chico XD**

**-Esa pijama se parece a la de yuuri señala**

**-Es cierto**

**-Hehehehe es que Es pijama de chicos son mas cómodas -w-**

**-Creo que entiendo a lo que te refieres -w-**

**-Un momento tengo que hacer algo.. -saca unas tijeras- **

**-No se preocupen por lo que miren.. -Agarro su pelo y lo dejo corto. **

**-Melissa-san que has hecho!!- **

**-Jejeje -su pelo se iba cambiando de color rosa a castaño. Dejando a ambos sorprendidos. **

**-Es que así es mi pelo para mañana estará normal de nuevo, es … una facultad que tengo como princesa de mi país! Jejeje- **

**-Menos mal.. Me gusta cuando esta largo- Dijo inconscientemente Wolfram, esta vez la que se sonrojo fue la pelirosa, mientras que Yuuri se quedó mudo bajando la cabeza. **

**-Bueno será mejor que nos vayamos acomodando- dijo Melissa mientras se recostaba sobre la colchoneta.**

**-Piensas dormir abajo? ...-**

**- claro, no puedo dormir al lado de Wolf chan **_**porque estas tu**_**, así que ..-**

**- ... Bueno pero no me parece que una señorita duerma de esa manera mejor duerme en la cama y nosotros en la colchoneta ...**

**- hm... No se tu que dices Wolf chan? n.n- **

**-No estoy seguro …- El era un príncipe de verdad carajo!!, y además Yuuri era el Maou porque no actuaba mas como un rey y no como … Yuuri -w-?! **

**-Tengo una idea nOn chasqueo los dedos y apareció otra cama-**

**- Q-que rayos!**

**- Upps … creo que me olvide de ti-Yuuri se dejo caer al suelo mientras miraba espantado simultáneamente a Melissa y a la cama. **

**-Genial ahora que se supone que hagamos **

**-Que me queda-Chasquea los dedos y borra los últimos 54 segundos de memoria de yuuri-**

**-Que bueno que nos trajeron esta cama nOn**

**-Aveces me pregunto si esto es real- La pelirosa solo enarcó una ceja, viendo a Wolfram.**

**-Ahh que bueno- Dijo Yuuri sin percatarse de nada. **

**-Pero aun así Wolfram ven aquí un ratito -salta en su cama**

**-Que pasa melissa-chan?..- Era imaginación de Yuuri o estaba siendo cruel y descaradamente excluido?. **

**-Desde ahora quiero que me llames Myu-chan para abreviar y también quiero decirte algo.. -susurra-sigue la corriente de lo que haga- Wolfram suspiro, pero asintió a la petición, ya estaba acostumbrándose a las "peticiones" de la hadita loca. **

**-Ya nos vamos a dormir! -Griuto Yuuri claramente molesto y apagando sin previo aviso las luces. **

**-Waa T-T La oscuridad da miedo**

**-Tengo una idea -usas su fuego y prende una vela- Así esta mejor?-**

**-Gracias wolf-chan! -Lo abraza y se va a dormir-**

**No habían pasado ni dos horas cuando Melissa se levanto y prendió las luces**

**-nande? … que es lo que pasa?- dijo un aturdió Yuuri, mientras Wolfram solo se raspaba los ojos intentando abrirlos, una visión bastante tierna para dos ojos negros. **

**-No tengo sueno, snif-**

**- y que con eso?-Era evidente el "No me importa" en las palabras del Maou (xD). **

**-Hay que hacer algo divertido y después dormimos- saltando de nuevo a la cama y abrazándose a Wolf**

**-pero ya es tarde, además Wolfram suele dormirse rápidamente sin esperar a los demás-**

**-No te preocupes Myu-chan esta vez tratare de quedarme dormido hasta que duermas- **

**- kyaa Gracias Wolf chan que lindo eres- **

**Yuuri permanecía mirándoles con recelo aunque muy bien disimulado, y es que cuando el, le pedía que se quedara despierto para conversar sobre cierto compromiso, se dormía al instante no importando cuantas veces le dijera que no lo hiciera **¬¬** . La chica dio un salto y salio de la cama. **

**-ya se que podemos hacer!- dijo la chica mientras se acercaba a un cajón y de ahí sacaba una botella. **

**-eh? de donde sacaste eso?- Pregunto el maou acercándose a ella. **

**-estaba por ahí- Mintió ella de nuevo. Tenia que encontrar una manera de engañar sin decir tantas mentirillas blancas. **

**-pero que podemos hacer con una simple botella?**

**- fácil jugaremos a verdad o reto, miren las reglas son estas, a la persona a la que le toque la parte mas delgada de la botella manda, mientras que a la persona que le toque la parte ancha deberá obedecer lo que quiera el ganador. **

**-Se ve muy simple- **

**-Yo jugaba eso cuando era pequeño!-Intervino Yuuri al verse excluido de nueva cuenta. **

**-Ya dejaremos las historias para después, ahora hay que jugar!-Coloca la botella. **

**-Quien va a empezar? -Pregunto el príncipe masoku, mientras que Yuuri se sintió completamente ignorado.**

**-Yo giro!- Melissa fue la primera en comenzar el juego. **

**-Parece que le toca a Yuuri decir que tiene que hacer Myu-chan-**

**-Si, así que quieres verdad o … -**

**-RETO!!!!!-digo mientras saltaba y daba vueltitas de lo mas emocionada. **

**- esta bien entonces te reto a que "a que regreses por donde viniste cof cof no eso no puedes decirlo Yuuri"-Sacudió su cabecita sacando esas ideas extrañas, y pensó y pensó, cual podría ser un buen reto. **

**- Nee henakocho no tenemos todo el día**

**-ya voy, ya voy! … -"Eso podría funcionar"-a ver duérmete y así todos descansamos que tengo sueño-**

**-snif snif pero … eso es trampa!!-**

**-No seas aguafiestas Yuuri y di de una vez que es lo que tiene que hacer Myu chan- **

**-¬¬ ya voy -**

**-Te reto a que vayas corriendo alrededor del castillos 5 vueltas-**

**-Eso es muy poco ò-o**

**-Myu-chan será mejor que lo hagas- **

**-Buenoo … si tu lo dices Wolf-chan -salio corriendo-**

**Yuuri y wolfram observaban desde la ventana como corría muy rápido gracias a sus alas que no se veían a lo lejos**

**-Ya volví nOn**

**"Debió haberse demorado mas ¬¬.. DIGO es muy rápida o-o"**

**-Bueno ya es mi turno-**

**Gira la botella y toca esta vez que Wolfram mande a Yuuri "Bien!!. Esta es una buena oportunidad!! vamos Wolfram!!"**

**-verdad o reto- Pregunto Wolfram sin verle a la cara, sabia bien lo que pasaba por la pelirosa cabecita, pero no estaba seguro de lograr hacer algo … **

**-Reto-Titubeo, por alguna razón se sentía algo nervioso. La chica aguardaba emocionada mirando la reacciones de ambos esperando a k alguien actuara" "tic toc hello!! Wolfram es tu oportunidad!!" pensaba la chica cuando su paciencia comenzaba a colmarse.**

**- Que tu ... des 20 vueltas al campo -Al instante Melissa se dejo caer al suelo estilo anime, mientras Yuuri salía corriendo, y se apresuro a reclamarle al chico"-que querías que dijera que hiciera? Mi mente no carburaba y además …-Le gritaba exaltado, respirando con dificultad y rojo de la vergüenza de los "posibles retos" que pudo haber tomado. **

**- Bueno ya ni modo, tendré que pensar en otra cosa -En cuanto el maou regreso se volvieron a sentar-**

**- Esto es aburrido mejor vamos a dormir-**

**- una mas por favor -Suplico ella con ojos de borreguito, Yuuri suspiro y asintió sin mas remedio. **

**- De acuerdo solo una-**

"**Ni hablar tendré que usar mis trucos" Gira la botella y ella manda ahora a Yuuri**

**-Yuuri verdad o reto?-**

**-"ya me canse de correr" Verdad …-**

**-mh … que podría preguntar ah!, Ya se!**

**-Y bien?**

**-Te agrado? Y quiero la verdad -Chasqueo los dedos por atrás para que yuuri dijera lo que de verdad pensaba de ella. **

**-S.. No, no me agradas, eres desesperante y siempre estas ... - Yuuri se tapo la boca con una mano al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho. **

**- T.T waa No le agrado a Yuuri lo sabia- Dijo la chica fingiendo estar triste y saliendo de la habitación, en cuanto estuvo fuera Cerro la puerta tras de ella y chasqueo los dedos para k no pudieran abrirla- bien ahora ah vigilar que pasa-Dijo mientras sacaba una cadenita que la hizo desaparecer. **

**-No tenias que ser tan rudo con ella- dijo en verdad un poco molesto. **

**-L-lo siento yo no ...- El maou agacho la cabeza en forma de arrepentimiento, el no quería decir esas palabras simplemente salieron por su cuenta!. No es como si quisiera revelar que estaba celoso, no espera, el no lo estaba!, solo era que ella era molesta, si eso era. **

**- Ire tras ella- pero cuando intento abrirla esta no se movio - hey! Pero que …- **

**-que pasa Wolfram, no ibas por tu amiguita?- Wolfram ni siquiera noto el sarcasmo en las palabras del pelinegro, al verse encerrado. **

**-No se abre-**

**-Que! Estamos atrapados!- se acercó corriendo, e intento en vano abrir la puerta, dio unas cuantas patadas y maldiciones pero la puerta no se movió. **

**-Genial lo que faltaba- "No será que …"**

**-Genial no puedo entrar por la puerta tendré qué ver por la ventana y deberé esforzarme para volar..Espero haber tomado suficiente atención a las clases de vuelo.**

**Mientras melissa miraba lo que pasaba por la ventana..**

**-Y ahora que se supone que hagamos-**

**-No lo se seguro que myu esta llorando y todo por tu culpa "lo señala" -**

**-Es que.. no se lo que me paso salieron las palabras de mi boca**

**-si claro**

**- Parece que todo esta muy tranquilo que debería de hacer ...**

**- Pues no le halló razón a que no te agrade Myu chan es ...**

**-bueno ya no! digo deseo dormir!, si no podemos abrir la puerta esperemos a que sea mañana y que venga Conrad o alguien-**

**- si tienes razón, si no se puede hacer otra cosa al fin y al cabo mañana hablo con Myu chan, y tu tienes que disculparte...**

**-si ya lo se no necesitas decírmelo ...- se recostó de nuevo y observó como el rubio se alejaba de la cama y se acostaba en la que se encontraba durmiendo la chica anteriormente. **

**-piensas dormir solo?-**

**- si ya que hay una cama extra pienso aprovecharla además supongo que eso te hará sentir mejor o no? es decir tendrás TODA la cama para ti solo ... - Yuuri solo se mantuvo en silencio y espero a que Wolfram apagara las luces para recostarse por completo**

**Melissa quedo decepcionada.. si tenían la oportunidad! sus esfuerzos en vano esto no se podía quedar así ò-o chasqueo los dedos e hizo quese despertaran y no uedieran dormir**

**-Mucho mejor -w-**

**-Wolfram tu puedes dormir?**

**-No -"tengo el presentimiento de que Melissa esta planeando matarme si no hago algo"- es que no puedo dejar de pensar en myu crees que estará bien?-**

**"Acaso es en lo único que piensa!"- Si lo creo no te preocupes tanto, no es como si lo hubieras dicho tu ..."murmuro con molestia "**

**- Dijiste algo?**

**-Nada!, solo que no te preocupes tanto es una chica fuerte no se va a derrumbar por algo tan insignificante …-**

**- Si, puede que tengas razón, es solo que ...**

**-Bueno pues no se va a morir por un tonto comentario! ... Lo siento ...- se sintió en verdad apenado en verdad no entendía muy bien porque actuaba de esa manera, eran sus impulsos los que actuaban por el!, no podía controlarse.**

**- esta bien no es a mi a quien tienes k pedir disculpas …- **

**- Lo se … Pero aun así ella es tu invitada y yo no me estoy portando muy considerado que digamos, en vdd lo lamento ..-**

**-La verdad es que me cayo encima -Susurro-**

**-dijiste algo Wolfram? **

**-No nada.. es que aun así no entiendo porque no te agrada**

**- N-no ... ella bueno .. o///o ... No me deja dormir! SI si eso! Es por eso- **

**- dormir?, porque estaba de escandalosa? -**

**- Escandalosa y te estoy ayudando!! …-Se tapo la boca, y se dio unos cuantos coscorrones por bocona. **

**-escuchaste algo?- pregunto el pelinegro.**

**-No, nada … me decías?-**

**- no me gusta que me impidan el sueno!! -**

**- oh ya veo ... entonces es eso- dijo el rubio decepcionado, "llegue a pensar que era por …" - Que tonto yo sabia que eso no era posible …- **

**-paso algo?**

**- No nada, si es solo entonces lo hubieras dicho desde un principio y esto no hubiera pasado-**

**La voz de Wolfram sonaba apagada, tanto que Yuuri sintió unos pequeños nudos en el estomago que le daban ganas de devolver la comida. **

**La luz del día comenzaba a asomarse derrochando las esperanzas de la chica de que lograra culminar con su trabajo esa misma noche ... y mientras en la habitación ambos chicos se encontraban sentados en la misma cama pero mirando para lugares diferentes.**

**- Nee Wolfram ...- justo cuando pensó romper el silencio, alguien llamo a la puerta**

**Conrad.**

**-Heicka es hora de …-**

**-Hola!!- Grito la chiquilla y mágicamense te abrio la puerta. **

**-Pero si ayer estaba atorada o-o**

**-Tal ves se aflojo con el tiempo-**

**-Yuuri sobre lo de ayer no te preocupes , la verdad yo sobreactué..-**

**-No tambien fue mi culpa, lamento las cosas que dije anoche.- **

**-Miren miren mi pelo ya volvio a la normalidad -señala-**

**-Es cierto o-o Impresionante! Y Conrad se fue porque no entendía nada (XD)**

**-bueno si me disculpan Yuuri, Myu chan debo ir a entrenar a mis soldados asi que …-**

**- Que?! te vas a ir y me vas a dejar solita!, eso es cruel porque no te tomas un descanso el hoy y nos vamos de día de campo?!- **

**- Lo siento pero ...**

**-Anda Yuuri tu también estas de acuerdo o no?**

**- eh? yo?**

**- claro cual otro?**

**- ...**

**- No se puede myu chan Yuuri no puede dejar a un laaaaa...**

**espera Yuuri!!-El maou había tomado del brazo al joven masoku y la chica los seguía sonriendo **

**- anda Wolfram no se rechaza la invitación de una linda chica!!- **

**- Tu lo que quieres es huir de Gunter -**

**- no como crees-Dijo sonriendo al verse descubierto. **

**-Mouu! Eso esta mal Yuuri.. Entonces mejor lo dejamos para mañana total puedo practicar con wolfram!-**

**-Que?!?! Tu sabes pelear?!-**

**-Claro!! Toda had… digo Princesa debe pasar por un entrenamiento especial!- **

**-Eso si que es genial- "Yo que quería tener un día libre con w.. digo librarme de Gunter"**

**-Wolf-chan vamos a entrenar!-**

**Y así wolfram y melissa se fueran a entrenar Yuuri mientras estudiaba miraba a ellos dos entrenar y sentía otra vez ese sentimiento**

**- ahh ... Shinou junto grandes blabla y despues blablabla ... - no llevaba ni bien leídos dos párrafos cuando se dejo caer sobre el escritorio. Miro por sobre su hombro y observo la batalla de entrenamiento que se ejecutaba entre Wolfram y la dulce chica. Ella en verdad era buena respondía muy bien a los ataques del principe masoku, no como el que solo una vez le había podido ganar y eso porque lo tomo desprevenido, además esa chica era muy dulce y siempre estaba atento a el ... De nuevo la ira llego a el y acercándose a la ventana cerro las cortinas de par en par. **

**- y bien como abanzaron las cosas ayer?- dijo la chica mientras seguia practicando**

**- igual que siempre, creo que estamos cometiendo un error-**

**-Como que igual? Y mi trabajo duro?!- **

**-Es que tu sabes como es yuuri .**

**-AHHH!la chica grito mientras se corto el brazo con su espada**

**-Myuu que haces!-**

**Yuuri escucho el grito y abrió la cortina un poco para ver**

**-No te preocupes mira- Le mostró como se regeneraba. **

**-Como lo haces?-**

**-Es practica y magia por supuesto!- **

**Yuuri abrió los ojos con fuerza incrédulo de lo que había visto, camino unos pasos hacia atrás y se dejo caer sobre el sillón.**

**- Ok ya comienzo a ver cosas! ... - Después de un rato se convenció así mismo de que no había pasado semejante cosa, pero entonces ... -entonces tal vez si quedo herida, seria mejor ir a ver ...- se dijo para si mismo saliendo del escritorio.**

**-debes tener mas cuidado si alguien te ve podría sospechar-**

**- ya se, ya se Kwaaaa -**

**- Myuu!- Wolfram alcanzo a detener a la chica para que no cayera y se lastimara.**

**- Si me encuentro bien, lo siento-**

**Ninguno de los dos noto que había alguien mas que presenció la escenita y regreso como alma que lleva el diablo a sus deberes. **

**- Que tal si ahorita mismo esta muriendo? Pensaba Yuuri sin dejar de pensar en lo que había visto. "aunque no seria tan malo.. Digo Ahh.. me confundo a mi mismo "**

**En otro lado.**

**-Me encanta regenerarme nunca me hago daño-**

**-Aun así es muy peligroso si los demás te ven vas a sospechar!**

**-Si lo siento ù-u es que me tenia qué desquitar con algo no puedo creer que mi trabajo haya sido en vano!**

**-Sabia que tu eras la culpable**

**-Upps-La hadta sonrio, y Wolfram suspiro, nunca podria con su amiga. **


	5. Un error catastrofico!

Despues de un rato se llego la hora de comer, lo cual Yuuri agradecía porque podía escaparse de Gunter y vigilar a Wolf ... es decir podía escaparse de Gunter. Llego al comedor en donde ya se encontraban la mayoría ya solo faltaba el y "la parejita dorada" pensó con algo de sarcasmo, en cuanto llegaron fueron sermoneados por Gunter por haber llegado después del maou.

-Lo siento es que Wolf chan y yo estábamos muy distraídos y se nos paso la hora-

- ya me imagino ...- dijo Yuuri en voz baja ahogando su propia voz con un vaso de agua.

- oh querida escuche que eras buena con la espada!-Comento la rubia ex maou mientras sonreía enormemente.

- Pues Si algo n-n-

y así una conversación monótona comenzó entre La madre de Cely y Wolfram. Hasta que El rubio no lo aguanto mucho y de forma respetuosa salio del comedor seguido de Yuuri que al verlo levantarse de la silla lo siguió.

Seguidamente melissa se retiro y decidió ver que iba a pasar

-_¿_Wolfram a donde vas?-

-Yuuri no me sigas-

-¡Hola!- Se entrometió la pelirosada.

-Hola- Saludo el maou mas por compromiso que por otra cosa, _¿_Que no podia dejarlos solos ni un minuto?-

-Estaba pensando en que estar aquí todos los días es aburrido así que _¿_Podrías llevarme a visitar la ciudad? - Melissa pregunto de forma tierna.

-Supongo que si después de todo ya practique con los soldados-

-¡Es cierto!,¡_¿_Melissa como es que no tienes ninguna herida?!

-¡_¿_A QUE TE REFIERES?!- Preguntaron ambos espantados, no podría ser que hubiera visto lo que paso en la tarde o si?

Wolfram se giro a ver a la culpable mientras el hadita solo sonreía nerviosa.

-Pero yo te vi lastimándote

-jejeje pobre yuuri estas tan cansado que empiezas a ver cosas será mejor que tu también vayas con nosotros a la ciudad-

Yuuri miro indeciso a la chica, pero pensando que era imposible lo que vio, desidio que tendria razon.

- Debe ser eso- Entonces su mente comprendio lo ultimo y sonrio victorioso. "¡Bien! ¡De esa manera vigilare Gunter! Digo a Wolfram .. ¡NO! Digo ¡Me escapare de Gunter, si, si eso!"

- WoW te ves muy bien Yuuri- dijo la chica al ver al maou pelirrojo y de ojos castaños.

- gracias-Fue la única respuesta del pelinegro.

- Muévanse- Wolfram llego con 2 corseles, su caballo blanco y Au,

-espera Wolfram no pienso subir al caballo puedo ir solo con Au-

- _¿_Quien dijo que venias conmigo? Myuu chan no sabe conducir caballo, ella vendrá conmigo ...- Ayudo a la chica a subir y comenzó su camino a la cuidad dejando atrás

a un no muy contento Maou.

- Waa Wolf chan tengo calor-

- Es verdad hace calor-

- No sean quejumbrosos ni que estuviera muy lejos la cuidad-

- Bueno bueno, quiero conseguir algo lindo en la cuidad, _¿_Me lo compraras verdad Wolf chan?

- .. siip

- jiji Lo compraría yo pero no tengo dinero- Le muestra sus bolsillos vacíos-¡¡Pero no te preocupes a cambio te enseñare algo que te divertirá mucho!!-

"me esta empezando a irritar otra vez"

-Esta bien myu-chan te comprendo es que llegaste muy inesperadamente-

-_¿_cuanto falta? -.-''

-ya casi llegamosseñala

-Waa que bonito- Miyu Se lanza del caballo y va corriendo

-si que es rápida o-o

-sep

- Wolfram ...

- _¿_Si?

- No, nada no es nada-

Llegando ala cuidad vieron varios puestos, Wolfram no podía evitar reír de vez en cuando con las raras expresiones que usaba Melissa y por su forma de actuar corriendo de un lado a otro como si lo que viera fueran cosas extraordinarias de otro mundo, bueno era de otro mundo pero no le parecían muy extraordinarias.

Alcanzaron a ver una enorme muchedumbre y se acercaron curiosos, se trataba de un festejo sobre el día del títere, Myuu estaba de lo mas feliz e incluso Yuuri parecía estarla pasando bien.

Melissa se acerco a un pequeño puesto y empezó a rebuscar entre un bolsa y saco un títere de un gatito

-_¿_Wolf-chan me compras este por favor?- Ronroneo la chica imitando al animalito.

-Esta bien-

"Wolf-chan por aqui wolf-chan por acá ¡_¿_Acaso es lo único que sabe decir?!"

-Mira myu-chan hay que ver que pasa por allá -señala a un montón de niños amontonados

-¡¡wii!!- Empezaron a avanzar por delante y Yuuri atrás.

Cuando llegaron a donde los niños estaban se veía como un mini teatro de títeres

-Wolfram hay que ver esto n-n

"¡¡Wow le dijo wolfram!!" Pensó sarcásticamente el maou.

-esta bien Miyu-

Se sentaron en el suelo para observar, Wolfram a la izquierda Melissa en medio y Yuuri en el otro extremo, cosa que no le agrado mucho a Yuuri, pero no tuvo tiempo de quejarse ya que la función había comenzado.

La historia se trataba de la típica princesa que es rescatada por un apuesto y fuerte príncipe que vencía brujas, dragones y todo tipo de trabas, El pelinegro ya comenzaba a cabecear.

Cuando la primera función termino.

- wow eso estuvo muy lindo en verdad T.T

- pues esta algo irreal, los dragones no son seres malvados, y …-Wolfram decidió callarse cuando el hada se giro a verlo molesta, ¡Era una obra de amor! ¡Por Diosh!

- me gustaría que una pareja del publico se acercara- interrumpió el títere tero, -esos dos de ahí- señalo a Wolfram y a Melissa

Melissa casi llevó a rastras a Wolfram hacia el mini teatro

-miren que pareja mas linda hacen- decía un muñeco parecido a un osito,

- es verdad, ella es una chica muy guapa, no quieres salir conmigo pequeña?- dijo un lobo.

-¡No porque me comes! - dijo la chica y todos comenzaron a reír, para cuando el espectáculo acabo Wolfram se percato que Yuuri no se encontraba.

- Ese henakocho a donde ...-

Melissa y wolfram habían buscado por todas partes y ya no sabían donde mas buscar así que melissa decidió usar un ultimo recurso

-Wolfram sostente de esta cadenade la nada se volvieron invisibles. Y melissa extendio sus alas llevando con el a Wolfram.

-Después de esto creo que ya nada me sorprenderá- Melissa tan solo rió ante el comentario.

Pasados unos minutos vieron a yuuri desde las alturas.

-¡Yuuri! Al fin te encontramos -w-

- ¡Hennachoko a donde te habías metido!

-T-tenia que ir al baño- "No soportaba verlos como un 'linda pareja'"Admitió Yuuri secretamente para sí.

-¡Podrías avisar!

-Esta bien lo siento Melissa.. pero como llegaron hasta aquí no los vi correr ni nada

-_¿_Tenemos nuestros métodos verdad wolf-chan? n-n

-Si supongo

- bueno ya va siendo hora de volver _¿_No?

-_¿_que?_¿_Tan pronto? T.T

- No es bueno que Yuuri este mucho tiempo fuera del palacio

-_¿_estas diciendo que no se defenderme?

- Yuuri sabes quien eres aun tienes enemigos fuertes y tu ...

- yo no podría manejarlos _¿_No?, ¡Claro que confianza se le tiene al maou!,

- ¡Podrías decirlo en voz mas baja!, ¡Tu seguridad esta en riesgo Yuuri!-

- ¡Si quieres me pongo una bocina y lo grito!-

- Yuuri no seas ... _¿_Que es una bocina?

- bueno ya estuvo bueno de tanta discusión, se hace tarde y es peligroso así que regresemos cuanto antes-Ambos aceptaron atemorizados

Yuuri apretó con fuerza la fusta cuando vio a la chica subir nuevamente al caballo de Wolfram y a esta abrazándole por detrás, tanta fue la presión que hizo que el caballo perdiera el control y corriera como loco.

-Yu... ¡¡Yuuri!!- grito Wolfram haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para tratar de alcanzar al caballo del maou.

-¡¡_¿_oh que pasaaaaaaaaaaa?!- grito la chica agarrándose con mas fuerza de la espalda de Wolfram, pero esta vez mas para intentar no caerse con la velocidad que llevaba el animal.

Wolfram llego a la par del caballo negro. y jalando de la cuerda lo detuvo.

-_¿_Que diablos crees que estas haciendo?!- Wolfram estaba realmente furioso, Yuuri alcanzo a ver sus mejillas sonrojadas, y un pequeño y extraño brillo en sus ojos ...

- yo ... lo-lo siento

-"Jejeje ya estoy logrando mi meta .. Aunque casi lo mato entre mis planes. Tendré que ser mas precavida"

-Yuuri no puedes ser tan descuidado -w- ..Que hubiera pasadp si hubieras estado solo!- Le riñó la pequeña hada.

-Lo siento-Fue la única respuesta del maou.

-Ya se hace tarde será mejor que sigamos- y siguieron y siguieron y siguieron hasta que por fin llegaron a su meta.

-Heiiiiiikaa Estuve muy preocupado por usted-Escucharon la voz de Gunter apenas habiendo tocado piso del castillo.

-_¿_Wolfram el siempre es así?-

-Si créeme- Respondió resignado el rubio a la pelirosa.

- casi siento lastima por el pobre- Se refirió a Gunter que abrazaba con tal fuerza al pequeño rey que parecía que lo iba a aplastar.

- ... ¡¡Demasiado!!- Pero antes que pudiera decir algo mas Melissa le piso el pie, y Wolfram tuvo que ahogar un grito ahogado, se volvió a verla y tuvo que aguantarse de decir nada.

Yuuri se giro seguro de que Wolfram estaría a punto de explotar pero para su sorpresa parecía demasiado distraído con la pelirosa como para armar una escena de celos.

No soporto mas y entro al palacio furioso.

-Heicka estábamos preocupados donde ... -dijo conrad saludando al maou

-si, si Conrad ahora no tengo animos- Yuuri paso de largo al castaño y siguió por las escaleras hasta que llego a su habitación y se dejo caer al suelo después de cerrar la puerta. -que rayos estoy haciendo?- se regaño así mismo.

Rodeo sus piernas con ambos brazos presionándolas contra su pecho. Poco después escucho que llamaban a la puerta y escucho la voz de conrad

-Heika lo estamos esperando en el comedor

-En seguida voy Conrad …-

Yuuri aun estaba confuso por lo que le estaba pasando no era algo que pudiera explicar pero había algo en melissa que le enfurecía demasiado _¿_Acaso era su forma de actuar? _¿_O era otra cosa? Pero _¿_Que podría ser?! Y preguntadote eso fue a la cena.

No tenia nada de apetito ni mucho menos ganas de ir para ver a nadie en especial la parejita feliz, entrando al comedor se quedo helado algo que jamas creyó ver, Wolfram parecía muy contento con esa chica, bromeaban sobre algo que hizo reír a todos los demás, pero lo que le noqueo fue Wolfram se reía sin inhibiciones, parecía que no le importaba lo que dijeran los demás, ya no estaba molesto ahora era distinto se sentía ... raro, como triste, algo se encogía en su pecho.

-_¿_pasa algo majestad?- dijo cierta mujer rubia con mirada inquisidora.

-eh .. no es nada- respondió sentándose sin mirar a nadie.

Melissa se había dado cuenta de la expresión que tenia yuuri en el rostro parecía que AL FIN su plan estaba funcionando pro ahora necesitaba dar el toque final seria esta noche cuando estén en los dormitorios .. suponía porque hasta ahora no se le había ocurrido nada.. ..

-Wolf-chan hoy día también voy a dormir en su cuarto.. _¿_Verdad? -La pregunta obviamente iba dirigida al maou. .

-si.. Supongo …- "aunque quisiera que no"

-¡¡_¿_Que?! pero que barbaridad!, disculpe que me meta majestad pero eso no me parece correcto!, eso seria una indecencia! otra vez!- interrumpió Gunter escandalizado

- yo también creo que no esta bien-Menciono Conrad con su típica sonrisa.

-"Demonios y a ese quien le pregunto" pensó la chiquilla pero no se rendiría- ¡Oh pero es que me da pavor dormir sola este castillo es muy grande!-

-Creo que el único que debe elegir es el Maou ya que el es el afectado, porque por lo que veo a Wolfram no le molesta- La chica se sorprendió, y observo al pelinegro hermano mayor de Wolfram.

"_¿_Un aliado?" pensó la pelirosa. - _¿_Y bien su majestad que decide?- todos observaban curiosos a Yuuri que se sentía chiquito en esa enorme silla.

-bien pues yo no estoy muy a gusto con alguien mas en la habitación …-

-estoy yo y en veces duerme con nosotros Greta-

- bueno si pero … es distinto-

- Bueno si es el caso ... preparen una habitación- Ordeno el rubio a una de las sirvientas

- ¡¡Hai!!- Dijo Darcia mientras salía corriendo con otras dos sirvientas tras de ella.

- Wolfram que ...

- En ese caso Melissa y yo dormiremos en un cuarto diferente-

- ¡¡Que-QUE!!

- Así no te fastidiaríamos a ti

-¡Siii! A podré dormir con wolf-chan -Se levanto y comenzo a dar vueltas por los alrededores de la mesa, mientras Yuuri aun no salía de su estado de Shock.

-"Esto no se supone que pasara pero _¿_Que quería que pasara?"

-Pero …-Yuuri intento alegar algo mas pero Chery pareció percatarse de las intenciones del rey y desidio ayudar a su pequeño.

-Pero Yuuri-heika el problema es con usted no con Wolfram.

-Vamos Myu-chan hay que ver en que cuarto vamos a dormir

-Siii n-n

Y Wolfram y melissa se fueron caminando felices mientras se oían susurros

Llegando a la habitación Wolfram se sentó junto a la ventana,

-Nee Melissa-

-_¿_Sip?-

-que tal si te olvidas de todo esto, yo puedo decir k ahora estoy feliz y ya no estarías atada a mi-La chica se quedo impactada, pero después se acercó molesta a Wolfram.

-pero que dices! crees que puedes engañar a un hada así como así!, además Melissa no se rinde! ni tu tampoco deberías de hacerlo-

-Pero es inútil, deberías de haberte dado cuenta ya ... ¡¡Yuuri no me ama ni mucho menos!! ¡Estoy harto de mentirme a mí mismo!-

El pelinegro no estaba para nada contento de como habían quedado las cosas, no sabia porque pero tenia la necesidad de ir a ver que estaban haciendo esos dos... se sonrojo con fuerza "tonto k es lo k piensas k hacen /" se acerco a una de las puertas de las habitaciones de huéspedes ...

"según la sirvienta debería ser ..." se asomo por una de las rendijas y ...

Plaff ...

Wolfram se llevo la mano a la mejilla viendo incrédulo a la chica k estaba furiosa.

* * *

Aya: eh ... Hola?

Tartaria: Alguien aun vive? -w-

Aya: YY

Tartaria: -w-

Aya: GOOOOOOOMEEEEEEEEEN! U.U Estube estudiando para entrar al uni y no tenia casi nada de tiempo.

Tartaria: -w-

Aya: Bueno a los reviews xD tengo muchos fics k actualizar antes de que sea asesinada.

**patzy-chan**

Tartaria: owo Hasta k Yuuri porfin va a saber como se siente Wolfram o!

Aya: sii hohoho ese baka aunk como sea me kae bien xD

Ambas: aki esta la actualizacion n.nU luego de siglos jejeje

Aya: lo dije lo dije O NO abandonare ninguno de mis fics!!

Tartaria: no es el momento para que hables de tus fics

Aya: cierto sorry jejeje

**Angelus diabolicus**

Ambas: Gracias nOn aki ta ya la actua!

**kikimaru**

Ambas: gracias

Aya: U.U No prometo mucho, pero hare k mi tiempo dure .!!

Tartaria: Si aunque vayas a entrar a trabajar tiempo completo owo pero hayare una forma de que trabajes mas

Aya: u.UU gomeeen T.T

**Miraru**

Ambas: A nosotras tambien nos da colera o Wolf no se lo merece

Aya: Solo por eso hare sufrir mas a Yuuri en otros fics .

Tartaria: primero termina los que tienes -w-

Aya: xD cierto

Reviews, mentadas xD?


End file.
